starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆SHOW TIME 9☆
☆SHOW TIME 9☆ Otori Itsuki x Hiragi Tsubasa & Hiragi Tsubasa is the ninth single released for the Star-Myu anime. Stand by Dreams ''is performed by Otori Itsuki and Hiragi Tsubasa and was used as an insert song in episode 9. uncontrol is performed by Hiragi Tsubasa. Tracklisting # '''Stand by Dreams' # uncontrol # Stand by Dreams '＜INST＞ # '''uncontrol '＜INST＞ Lyrics Stand by DreamsLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki *Parts sang by Hiragi Tsubasa Japanese= あの日からずっと　僕はずっと待っていた 色褪せたままの　この世界で あの日からずっと　俺はずっと信じてた また出逢うことを　約束の日を 夢にルールなんてない！ 身勝手なことは出来ない！ ふたりが描く未来は 交わることなきOne Way Road 誰よりも側にいた　やさしさの記憶をたどれば お互いが目指す夢は　きっと同じ場所なのに 追い掛けて　見送ったね　運命の風に彷徨って 僕たちは　俺たちは また背中を向けたままで　離れた うつむく横顔　なあ、どうして迷うんだ？ 一緒に踊ろう　わかるはずさ いつだってそうだ　僕の気持ち切り捨てて あなたは自由に　飛び立つ鳥 護るものがあるんだ！ それは君の本心なの？ それぞれ描く理想は 譲れない想い　I know…, You know… つかみたい夢がある　選び取る道が違うなら まっすぐに前だけ見て　走り続けるしかないさ 引き合って　ぶつかり合って　競い合うふたつ星のように その夢に寄り添うこと　孤独に負けない強さで　歌うよ 甘酸っぱい過去に　連れ去るような オレンジの香りが胸　締め付けるよ もし重なった夢で　笑えるならば 少年の瞳を借りて 名前呼ぶよ！ 誰よりも側にいた　やさしさの記憶をたどれば お互いが目指す夢は　ずっと同じ場所だから 追い掛けて　追いつくまで　運命の風を受け止めて 僕たちは　俺たちは いつか　自由な未来で　遊ぼう |-| Rōmaji= Ano hi kara zutto boku wa zutto matte ita Iroaseta mama no kono sekai de Ano hi kara zutto ore wa zutto shinjiteta Mata deau koto wo yakusoku no hi wo Yume ni ruuru nantenai! Migatte na koto wa dekinai! Futari ga egaku mirai wa Majiwaru koto naki One Way Road Dare yori mo soba ni ita yasashisa no kioku wo tadoreba Otagai ga mezasu yume wa kitto onaji basho na noni Oikakete miokutta ne unmei no kaze ni samayotte Bokutachi wa Oretachi wa Mata senaka wo muketa mama de hanareta Utsumuku yokogao naa, doushite mayounda? Issho ni odorou wakaru hazu sa Itsudatte sou da boku no kimochi kirisutete Anata wa jiyuu ni tobitatsu tori Mamoru mono ga arunda! Sore wa kimi no honshin nano? Sorezore egaku risou wa Yuzurenai omoi I know..., You know... Tsukamitai yume ga aru erabi toru michi ga chigau nara Massugu ni mae dake mite hashiri tsuzukeru shikanai sa Hikiatte butsukariatte kisoiau futatsu boshi no you ni Sono yume ni yorisou koto kodoku ni makenai tsuyosa de utau yo Amazuppai kako ni tsuresaru you na Orenji no kaori ga mune shimetsukeru yo Moshi kasanatta yume de waraeru naraba Shounen no hitomi wo karite Namae yobu yo! Dare yori mo soba ni ita yasashisa no kioku wo tadoreba Otagai ga mezasu yume wa zutto onaji basho dakara Oikakete oitsuku made unmei no kaze wo uketomete Bokutachi wa Oretachi wa Itsuka jiyuu na mirai de asobou |-| English= Ever since that day, I've always been waiting In this dull and colourless world Ever since that day, I've always believed That we would meet again on the promised day There are no rules in dreams! I can't do selfish things! The futures we imagined Do not cross on this one way road You were by my side more than anyone else, if we follow those kind memories The dream we were aiming for should have brought us to the same place Chasing after you, seeing you off, being knocked around by the winds of fate We are, we are Separated again with our backs to each other Seeing your face looking downwards, say, why did we lose our way? Will we find out if we dance together? It's always the same, my feelings get cut down While you are free to fly away like a bird There are things to protect! Are those your true feelings? All of the ideals we imagined Can't be conveyed I know... You know... There are dreams that can be seized even if the path is different from what we chose We have no choice but to look straight ahead and keep running Attracting and colliding like two competing stars As we get close to that dream, our strength will defeat loneliness and we will sing It's as if our bitter-sweet past was taken away The smell of oranges makes our chest tighten If our dreams overlap then we can laugh We can borrow the eyes of young boys And call out our names! You were by my side more than anyone else, if we follow those kind memories The dream we aim for will always bring us to the same place Chasing after you until I catch up, stopping the winds of fate We will, we will Be able to play in a free future someday uncontrolLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= 憧れはいつでも　近づいては遠くなる 擦り切れた約束　握りしめ 純粋すぎるから　他の誰か傷つける もう僕は　独りで演じるしかなくて 護るため(誇りと) 背けない(伝統) 心ならとっくに　自由臨んで　彷徨っていた 君の背中には　目に見えぬ翼が生えているのだろう 僕を地上へと置き去りにしたまま 強くなるそのために　手放した感情が　いま 制御できないほどに　暴れてる 前だけを見つめて　背筋伸ばす少年は 叫びたい気持ちを　押し込めた 自分勝手になど生きられない　理由を やさしさじゃなくって　弱さと笑うかい？ 厳しさは(自信へ) 競い合い(高みへ) 微笑みを忘れて　不機嫌な空　仰いでみてる 夢の行く先は　無限だと太陽を指さしながら また出逢えるよと　別離を告げるのか いつだって飛び立てる　それが自由だと言うなら 再会に期待など　したくない 君の背中には　目に見えぬ翼が生えているのだろう 僕を地上へと置き去りにしたまま 強くなるそのために　手放した感情が　いま 制御できないほどに　熱くて暴れてる |-| Rōmaji= Akogare wa itsudemo chikazuite wa tooku naru Surikireta yakusoku nigirishime Junsui sugiru kara hoka no dareka kizutsukeru Mou boku wa hitori de enjiru shika nakute Mamoru tame (Hokori to) Somukenai (Dentou) Kokoro nara tokkuni jiyuu nozonde samayotte ita Kimi no senaka ni wa me ni mienu tsubasa ga haete iru no darou Boku wo chijou he to okizari ni shita mama Tsuyoku naru sono tame ni tebanashita kanjou ga ima Seigyo dekinai hodo ni abareteru Mae dake wo mitsumete sesuji nobasu shounen wa Sakebitai kimochi wo oshikometa Jibungatte ni nado ikirarenai riyuu wo Yasashisa ja nakutte yowasa to warau kai? Kibishisa wa (Jishin he) Kisoiai (Takami he) Hohoemi wo wasurete fukigen na sora aoi de miteru Yume no yukusaki wa mugen da to taiyou wo yubisashi nagara Mata deaeru yo to wakeri wo tsugeru no ka Itsudatte tobitateru sore ga jiyuu da to iu nara Saikai ni kitai nado shitakunai Kimi no senaka ni wa me ni mienu tsubasa ga haete iru no darou Boku wo chijou he to okizari ni shita mama Tsuyoku naru sono tame ni tebanashita kanjou ga ima Seigyo dekinai hodo ni atsukute abareteru |-| English= What I've always longed for is approaching from far away I grasp my worn out promises tightly It's too pure, but it could hurt someone else I can't perform alone anymore To protect (my pride) I won't look away (from tradition) The freedom of my heart had wandered away long ago I wonder if those invisible wings on you back have grown While I was left behind on the ground So I can become strong, I will part with my emotions now Because they are too violent to be controlled The boy's spines grow while only looking forward I want to shout out my feelings but I stay quiet There's a reason why I can't live selfishly It's not kindness, I'm weak, isn't it laughable? Severity (leads to confidence) Competing (to the top) I forgot how to smile as I look up at the sullen sky The destination of the dream is infinite while pointing to the sun Meeting once again only to be told we will be separated Leaping to your feet at any time, that's what they call freedom I really hope we won't meet again I wonder if those invisible wings on you back have grown While I was left behind on the ground So I can become strong, I will part with my emotions now Because they are too hot and violent to be controlled Notes * '''Stand by Dreams ** Performer: Otori Itsuki (CV: Suwabe Junichi) x Hiragi Tsubasa (CV: Hirakawa Daisuke) ** Composer: Umi Kawasaki ** Arranger: Umi Kawasaki ** Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi * uncontrol ** Performer: Hiragi Tsubasa (CV: Hirakawa Daisuke) ** Composer: Okubo Kaoru ** Arranger: OkuboKaoru ** Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 09.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song